Chernobog
Chernobog '(alternately spelled Chernobog, Zcernobog, or Tchernobog and commonly referred to as Lord Chernobog) is an incredibly powerful deity and one of the main overarching forces of the Hyperverse, alongside Nekrozoth, Artillery, and Belobog. He is seen as the Slavic personification of darkness and death, known for being one of the creators of the Hyperverse, alongside Belobog. Personality Chernobog is know for being sadistically brutal, vengeful, cruel, and evil. His wrath has spread upon multiple dimensions and universes, with himself somehow placed in the center of each one. He is the living incarnation of darkness and cares little about the needs of other people and gods, seeing them as social and physical threats. He is incredibly brash and defensive, lashing out and torturing anyone who dares to harm him, one of his avatars, or criticizing him in any form or way. Chernobog's brash and impulsive nature shouldn't be mistaken for unintelligence. He is a brilliant military commander and an expert strategist, known for his campaign against Shao Khan's Outworld army and the heroes of Earth 0 and Earth 616. Although he has such great power, Chernobog is, by definition, a sociopath. His image of self is distorted, as he believes all life should hail him or perish as a direct result of resisting his rule. He is an expert manipulator and pathological liar, taking advantage of those around him with little empathy or regret. He is a skilled story teller, and was successful in convincing the Slavic people to offer him human sacrifices all those years ago. This was, however, one of his lesser accomplishments, as he was also able to turn the planet Xandar against itself. His emotions, including his ability to feel love and empathy, have been shallower ever since he had realized his insane amounts of power. Despite Chernobog's claims of being unable to feel love, Chernobog does feel some kind of respect and adoration for animals, as they do not fear the dark and resist the natural cycle of death. Thanatos, one of his most loyal soldiers, stated that "the one thing he truly loves is his reanimated Bloodhound, Veska. He's the only one he can trust." Cunning as always, Chernobog is manipulative and holds little to no empathy for those he bends to his will. During his campaign for Outworld, he won faction leaders over with false lies of superiority, using them as puppets while he pits his true army against Shao Khan in an effort to retrieve the Red Scroll. Utilizing his manipulative personality, Chernobog also orchestrated the events of the century long Hyperverse Wars, and afterward had very little regret for all the lives that had been lost during the violent onslaughts, claiming that the Hyperverse "brought it upon themselves." Chernobog is brutally arrogant and seeks to make his delusions real, whether literally or figuratively. His determination has cost many great planets and dimensions thousands of soldiers, all of which he corrupted and transformed into shadow demons before recruiting them into his Soulless Army. During the century long wars in the L'ver universe, a petty group of soldiers killed a heard of goats and sacrificed them to Belobog in means to anger his brother. In return, Chernobog turned their home planet's Sun red, burning the fighting humans alive. On multiple occasions, Chernobog has shown narcissistic personality traits, such as gibing others into sharing his false view of self-superiority and becoming overwhelmingly protective of his ego. While fighting Raiden, he ultimately broke down and succumbed to the Elder God's lightning attacks when Raiden began questioning Chernobog's leadership and superiority, both of which he held dear. Chernobog's main and most dangerous personality trait is his wrath, which is said to be felt across the Hyperverse. Whenever he defeats Belobog, he is said to bring upon an eternal winter to remind the Hyperverse of his superiority. Appearance Being an omnipotent, omnipresent being, Chernobog has manifested into millions of bodies and took dozens of forms. Chernobog apparently does have a true form, which appears as a black fog and is said to drive anybody who gazes at it into insanity followed with a slow and gut-wrenching death. Chernobog's most common form is that of a skeletal figure wearing long, black robes (displaying the 'red sun' symbol in the center) and a dark straw hat. He also wields a long, slender blade, which represents the pains of grief. When in the presence of a mere mortal, just being near him can cause nausea, chest pains, and distorted vision. A black fog closely tracks behind Chernobog, which is the closest he can get to his true form without causing instant insanity/death. His skeletal face can also shift and morph to resemble somebody else's. When morphed into a Hypergod, he takes the form of a gigantic, skeletal being with infinite visibility and powers. Surrounding him are waves of energy, and his eyes are said to drill into the souls of anybody he comes into contact with. Relations Family * Bog † - Father turned Enemy * Belobog † - Brother/Rival * Perun † - Brother * Mokosh † - Brother * Hors † - Brother/Ally * Veles † - Brother/Ally * Rod † - Brother * Nekrozoth † - Half-brother * Artillery † - Half-brother * Grandmaster Chaos † - Step-brother * Darkseid † - Step-brother * Kalaback † - Step-nephew * Veska † - Bloodhound * Dozens of other Slavic gods Allies * Thanatos † - Right-hand man * Mot † - Cursed slave * Rhadamanthus † - Cursed slave * Horse † - Campanion * Veles † - Campanion turned General * Cernunnos † - Cursed slave * Orcus † - General * Nergal † - General * Obariyon † - Messanger/Underling * Asura † - Campanion * Aramisaki † - Underling * Ares † - Underling * Trillions of loyal shadow demons * Hundreds of loyal Skrulls * Hundreds of loyal trolls/orcs * Hundreds of loyal necromancers Enemies * Belobog † - Brother turned Rival * Darkseid † - Rival * Braniac † - Rival turned Victim * Kalabak † - Indirect Victim * Susano-o † - Military threat turned Victim * Perun † - Military threat * Rod † - Ally turned Rival * The entire population of Xandar * The entire human population of Earth 616 * The entire population of Earth 0 * Millions of fallen soldiers * Millions of fallen generals Category:God Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Deities/Gods Category:Demons Category:Satan